


she brings the dawn

by fallpoutboy



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of alcoholism, endgame sucks and i'm here to fix it, i hate the ending and thor's ending, mention of Frigga - Freeform, mentions of the Guardians, thorkyrie babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallpoutboy/pseuds/fallpoutboy
Summary: Thor realizes his duty to his people and to himself and makes a decision.





	she brings the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Literally only wrote this because I hated Thor's ending in endgame most of all, but i also hated his treatment and his ptsd and weight gain was played as a joke. and all those mentions of jane?? ugh, valkyrie and her strap are right there. Enjoy this!

 

 

The dawn breaks, and Thor rises with it. He goes about his morning routine quietly, contemplating what’s going to happen later. The Guardians would be here soon and Thor didn’t want to delay. He told Korg and Miek where he was going and they paused Fortnite long enough to wish him the best of luck. Soon, a knock came from the front door and Thor answered it.

 

Brunnhilde is as beautiful and refreshing to see as ever, especially when the morning sun cast her in a warm glow, but Thor has learned to keep his cool after five years of knowing of her. “Morning. So you got my message?”

 

She nods in ascent, “I did. Walk with me?” She wasn’t a big fan of texting back, or often forgot to do it.

 

New Asgard was founded at abandoned cliffside town in Norway. It’s population was small, even after Bruce had brought back the Asgardians who perished from the Snap. But it was all his people had and they adjusted well to their new home. 

 

Walking with Brunnhilde now, Thor ignored his people’s stares and tried to memorize his home town before he left, as he had been a hermit for the past five years.  They walked silently through the streets and as people passed, they greeted him with a polite smile but Brunnhilde with warmer greetings. She smiled, asked questions, was accommodating and polite and Thor got a very reminiscent reminder of Frigga, how she had interacted with the people she met her untimely demise ten years ago. Brunnhilde was a leader, Thor realized, not just for the Valkyrior but for their whole community as well.

 

As they walked around, Thor didn’t recognize anyone he really knew or any of the establishments built here. He had spent five years wallowing in his video games, beer, self-pity and depression that he had failed to notice what was being brought up around him. Even after killing Thanos, he had failed, not only in himself but in the people he had sworn to lead.

 

They reached the hill where he agreed to greet and depart with the Guardians. Overlooking his home, their tiny settlement that thrived despite all the hardship that had fell upon them, Thor now knew he couldn’t go through with his plan.

 

“I can’t do it,” Thor finally uttered, shaking his head.

 

“Can’t do what?” Brunnhilde asks in concern.

 

“Leave. I thought it would be an easy, clean break, but it isn’t right,” Thor says and looks her in the eye. “You’ve done my job well over these past five years but you shouldn’t shoulder all of this responsibility alone. I apologize for it.”

 

Not expecting the compliment, she looks down and smiles. “It wasn’t easy and a little help would’ve been nice, but all those years as the Valkyrie prepared me for this.”

 

“I was born to be a King, and learned throughout the millennials that it isn’t easy. For me to have hid around all this time was bad, but leaving shall be even worse. I must stay,” Thor said firmly, his decision final. 

 

“I understand. Getting yourself out of a rut can be hard, but it’s worth it when you do come to terms with your situation and how you can be better,” Brunnhilde says and Thor remember how she used to be when they met. A drunken slaver, now a sober leader. She was the best of them.

 

“They need their King. I’m not the same as how I used to be….” Thor trailed off and looked down at himself. “But I’ll try my best and pick up some pointers from their new Queen.”

 

Brunnhilde turned to look at him and she squinted her eyes and asked “A new Queen?”

 

Thor smiled smugly and realized that he could make Brunn royalty without abdicating himself. The thought of picking up where they had left off five years ago was enough for Thor to hope for their future. 

 

“You’ll see. For now, let’s go back and tell everyone the news. I’d like to find out about the gym here as well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and comment if you did. stan talent, stan thorkyrie


End file.
